Bridgette's in love with Geoff
by Flutejrp
Summary: Songfic involving our favorite surfer/party couple! 'She's in Love with the Boy' by Trisha Yearwood. R&R


**I was listening to this song and I love it! It has to be my favorite song of all! Gidgette's anniversary is coming up in America(Between November 18th and 22nd)! I declare that week 'Gigdette week'!**

**So on with the songfic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's sittin' on the old front porch<strong>  
><strong>Watchin' the chickens peck the ground<strong>  
><strong>There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight<strong>  
><strong>In this one-horse town<strong>  
><strong>Over yonder comin' up the road<strong>  
><strong>In a beat-up Chevy truck<strong>  
><strong>Her boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the horn<strong>  
><strong>Splashin' through the mud and the muck<strong>

Bridgette's sitting at the mall, watching the people going by. Nothing going on in this busy town tonight except for this couple. Bridgette's boyfriend, Geoff, comes through with a sundae to share with her. Geoff was moving through the crowd, just to get to his girlfriend.

**Her daddy says he ain't worth a living**  
><strong>When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick<strong>  
><strong>But Katie's young and man, she just don't care<strong>  
><strong>She'd follow Tommy anywhere<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>And even if they have to run away<strong>  
><strong>She's gonna marry that boy someday<strong>

Bridgette's dad kept saying that Geoff's not worth it. Saying he's wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But Bridgette didn't care, she follow Geoff everywhere. Bridgette's in love with Geoff! Through thick and thin, Bridgette's would still be in love with Geoff. Even if her and Geoff have to run away, Bridgette's going to marry him someday!

**Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie**  
><strong>Parked in the very last row<strong>  
><strong>They're too busy holdin' on to one another<strong>  
><strong>To even care about the show<strong>  
><strong>Later on outside the Tastee Freeze<strong>  
><strong>Tommy slips something on her hand<strong>  
><strong>He says my high school ring will have to do<strong>  
><strong>'Til I can buy a wedding band<strong>

That night, Bridgette and Geoff are at the movies, in the back of the theater. Too busy making out to watch the movie. They could care less! After the movie, on the beach, Geoff slips a plastic ring(the kind you get from those 50 cent machines)on Bridgette's finger.

"Bridge, babe, this ring'll have to do til I can afford a engagement one," Geoff said.

**Her daddy says he ain't worth a living**  
><strong>When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick<strong>  
><strong>But Katie's young and man, she just don't care<strong>  
><strong>She'd follow Tommy anywhere<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>And even if they have to run away<strong>  
><strong>She's gonna marry that boy someday<strong>

Bridgette was surprised and happy to hear those words. She's glad to ignore her dad when he said that Geoff wasn't worth a thing. When he said that Geoff wasn't the cleanest fork in the utensil drawer. But now that didn't matter. She'll be with Geoff now and forever. Bridgette's in love with Geoff! She has, is and will love Geoff with all of her heart. Now she and Geoff are going to have to run away to get married.

**Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve**  
><strong>When they come sneakin' up the walk<strong>  
><strong>He says young lady get on up to your room<strong>  
><strong>While me and Junior have a talk<strong>  
><strong>But mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't very long ago<strong>  
><strong>When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy<strong>  
><strong>Who didn't have a row to hoe<strong>

Bridgette's dad waiting for them til 12:15 am when Bridgette and Geoff tip-toed up the drive-way. When they come in, they're surprised to find Bridgette's dad still up.

"Sweetie, go to your room so me and sonny here have a chat," he said. Geoff was afraid of what his girlfriend's dad will do to him. Before Bridgette could protest, her mom walks in.

"Honey, don't lose your temper," she said. "Not so long ago, when you were a party man. Who didn't have a future."

**My daddy said you wasn't worth a living**  
><strong>When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick<strong>  
><strong>But he was wrong and honey you are too<strong>  
><strong>Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>What's meant to be will always find a way<strong>  
><strong>She's gonna marry that boy someday<strong>

Bridgette's mom continued,"My dad said that you weren't worth to marry. That you weren't the brightest color in the crayon box. But he was wrong and right now, darling, you are too. Our daughter looks at this young man like I still look at you. She's in love with him."

This was true. Bridgette's in love with Geoff. Love is what we're made of. She's going to marry him someday.

**She's in love with the boy**  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>She's in love with the boy<strong>  
><strong>What's meant to be will always find a way<strong>  
><strong>She's gonna marry that boy someday<strong>

That's right. Bridgette has been in love with Geoff. Bridgette is in love with Geoff. Bridgette will always be in love with Geoff. Geoff and Bridgette are meant to be together. She marries him one day.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Gigette fans unite! <strong>

**R&R**


End file.
